


Short Stories

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Mild pain, Sad, Talking, Teasing, Tickling, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: A collection of short stories about Heath and Adam.





	1. Size does (not) matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in January 2016.

The Social Outcasts were getting ready for their match, and Bo and Curtis had already left the locker room. Heath and Adam were alone for now. The ginger had just finished taping his arms when he realized that his clingy new friend was standing in front of him. So he looked up... and was stunned by those big bright eyes that stared at him.

"Do you know what annoys me a bit?" Adam asked him.

Heath shook his head – not only to say _'no'_   but also to regain his composure. He nervously shifted his weight from foot to foot. _Had he done anything to anger the other man?_

"That you are taller than me," Adam explained.

Heath exhaled with relief and smiled. "It's just one inch."

"I know, but..." Adam looked at him even more seriously. "The top should be the taller one."

Now Heath furrowed his brows. "What do you mean _top guy?_   I'm the leader of this group..."

"I don't mean _top guy,"_   Adam interrupted him and smirked. "I mean _top_ as in _I'm going to own your cute little ass tonight."_

While he said that, he stepped forward and put his hand on Heath's butt. The ginger blushed and – for once – was speechless.

 


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in early 2016.

Adam had problems with insomnia, and his doctor had prescribed him some sleeping pills. He tried the first one in a night before he had a day off. The effect was so strong that he slept like a rock. When he woke up around 11 am, something felt strange.

He turned around and saw Heath sitting next to him – already dressed and with a mischievous smile on his face. Adam knew that kind of look and sighed, still half asleep, "What have you done?"

"Good morning, _Sleeping Beauty,"_   Heath snorted.

Now Adam realized what was wrong. He grabbed the back of his head and couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "You braided my hair?!"

While he looked at the long pigtail, Heath burst into laughter.

"Great." Adam tried to pretend anger, but he failed. He just couldn't _not_ smile when he saw his boyfriend so happy. "Now I look like Pocahontas," he joked. "You're gonna pay for this."

With that, he jumped on Heath and started to tickle his sides, making the ginger giggle loudly and fidget under him.

 


	3. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in early 2016.

Heath was lying in his hotel bed and watched TV. Adam stretched and yawned next to him. Every time they shared a room, his friend came over to him and wanted to cuddle for a while before they went to sleep. Although Heath still thought it was a bit strange for two male adults, he had gotten used to it by now. After all, Adam was definitely not the oddest guy in the WWE, and he rather cuddled with him than listen to Bo rambling all night. Curtis wasn't really bothered by his chattering anyway. So it was better that _they_ shared a room together.

Suddenly Heath realized that Adam was staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"Do you have black eyes?" Adam asked while he seemed to examine the color of his iris.

Heath was a bit confused. "Yeah, why?"

His friend smiled. "You look like a teddy bear."

"Don't tell me that's going to be my new nickname!?" The ginger laughed.

After a short pause Adam asked, "Which one do you like more, _Crimson Werewolf_ or _Red Dragon?"_

"Uh..." Heath thought about it for a moment. "I think the _Werewolf_ one."

"Because of Justin?"

"Huh?"

"You know, _Cape Town Werewolf._ You were a tag team for a long time. So you're like a pack." Adam grinned.

"Nah." The ginger shook his head. "I heard there's already an indie tag team that's called _reDRagon."_

"Okay, I'll stick with Heathy baby then," Adam decided and put his head on the belly of his friend.

"Don't you think that's kinda weird?" Heath shifted uncomfortably. "People already make fun about it. I mean, don't you care that some fans suggest we're a couple?"

For a second it seemed like Adam deliberated on it. Then he looked up again and just smiled happily.

 


	4. Accomplishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on _Rolling Stone's_ list of "10 Best WWE Wrestlers of 2016".
> 
> This chapter is set in late December 2016.

When Adam heard the loud _'I'm back',_ he turned off the oven and went to the front door. "Welcome home, baby," he greeted his boyfriend.

Heath's smile was even bigger than usual, and he shoved his cell phone in Adam's face. "Look, look!"

Adam took the phone in his hand and adjusted his glasses - which was just an old habit, because he had perfect vision and only wore glasses for fashion purposes.

_Heath was No. 7 – of what?_   He scrolled up... _Rolling Stone's Best WWE Wrestlers of 2016?!_   He was in the same list as guys like AJ Styles and Seth Rollins! Adam was so surprised, he almost dropped the phone. But instead, he clutched it tightly and hugged his partner. "I'm so proud of you, Heathy baby!"

He also wanted to kiss him, but the ginger was already talking again. The older man had gotten used to it by now and was sure he would get another chance later.

"Forget whatever you're cooking. I'll invite you to a restaurant today." Heath was so excited, he didn't even realize how rude that was. However, before Adam could answer, he'd already changed his mind again. "You know what? Let's skip that. Just fuck me right now!"

The eyes of his boyfriend widened. "Okay, but let me take care of the chicken first..."

"I told you to forget about the food," Heath interrupted him.

That was enough to make Adam angry, and he hissed in a sharp tone, "I've spent two hours in the kitchen!"

For a second Heath was taken aback, and he stared at his partner with an appalled expression on his face before it turned to realization. "You're right. I'm sorry! Let's eat first." With a mischievous smile he added, "We still have the whole night."

Adam smiled back at him and repeated, "I'm really proud of you. You've accomplished so much this year!"

"You're my greatest accomplishment," Heath replied.

And then Adam finally got his kiss.

 


	5. Distance

"What are you doing?" Heath asked a little tiredly while he was lying naked on the hotel bed.

Adam was busy with his cell phone. "I need a keepsake from you."

"What the...? Are you shooting me?" Heath tried to hide under the covers. "Stop that!"

"Calm down. It's just for me. No one else will see it."

"Oh really? You've never heard of hackers, have you? Have you forgotten what happened to Seth?"

"That wasn't a hacker. I would never do anything like that to you." He looked up from his phone and pulled away the blanket from Heath. "I just film your upper body and face, okay? Nothing you don't show in the ring."

"And our voices..."

Adam smiled. "Yes, your sexy hoarse after-sex voice."

Heath rolled his eyes. "I mean _us,_ talking like this."

"You worry too much."

"Please delete it. You don't need a keepsake." Heath smiled at him. "I won't go anywhere."

Adam sighed. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

Adam was watching the video for the hundredth time since he had left the WWE about six months ago.

"I'm sorry, Heathy baby. I didn't delete it."

He had just come back from an indie show and was sitting in a cheap motel room, alone.

"I knew I would fuck up again, like I always do."

He wiped away some tears from his face.

"I miss you so much, and I don't know how long I can keep my sanity without you. It feels like my darker side is coming back to me. I'm so sorry. I wish we could still be together."

 


	6. Featherlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in early 2016.

Adam had fucked him through the mattress. It had been great, but now his butt hurt a little. Heath was lying prone on the queen-size bed, completely naked. His partner was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. He placed some soft kisses on Heath's butt cheeks. "Do you want me to get some ice for you?"

"Nah. That's too cold."

"Want me to lick you?"

Heath made a face. "That's gonna burn. Just leave it alone for a while."

"Okay." Adam lay down next to his partner and grabbed his hand. But when he started to kiss the palm, Heath pulled it away.

"Stop that."

Adam moved closer. "Can I get a kiss?"

"No. You just kissed my butt."

"But it's clean. We just took a shower."

Heath turned his head to the other side. "I don't want to."

His friend put his arm around Heath's waist.

"Take that off. It's too heavy."

"What? It's featherlight." Adam pouted.

"No, it squashes me."

Adam pulled it back and turned on his back. "Heathy baby?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

Heath furrowed his brows. "Don't joke about something like that." He turned around to look at him.

"I'm not joking. I love you from the bottom of my heart." Adam looked indeed dead serious.

Heath crawled on top of him and gave him a kiss. "Love ya, too."

The other man put his hand on the back of his head and stroked it.

"Don't touch my hair," Heath said. However, he couldn't hide his grin anymore.

Adam grinned back. "You're just teasing me, aren't you?" He started to tickle Heath's side, and his partner squirmed in his arms.

"Don't. My butt really hurts," he whined.

Adam stopped and just hugged him tightly now. "You need to get off. You're too heavy."

"What? I'm featherlight!" Heath imitated him and they both started to laugh.

 


	7. I'll be there for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in early 2016.

Heath was lying on the double bed, only dressed in boxers. He was curled up in a casual fetal position. His hair was tousled, his mouth half-open and he snored peacefully.

Adam just came back from the bathroom; he was wearing a T-shirt and sweatpants. When he saw his partner, he crawled behind him. "Heathy baby, you're so cute! I want to eat you... like literally." He lightly bit into the shoulder of the other man.

Heath winced and then asked tiredly, "Why do you wake me up?"

"Why do you sleep on top of the blanket? You'll catch a cold."

"I'm just too hot," Heath said and grinned at the double meaning.

Adam moved his hand over Heath's body and then put it on his forehead. "You're really warm. Do you have a fever?" he asked worriedly.

His boyfriend pushed his hand away. "I'm fine, just tired."

Adam laid his arm around Heath's waist and started to sing quietly to an unrecognizable melody, "Come under my blanket..."

Heath chuckled. "You're worse than me!" After a short pause he asked, "Will you let me sleep then?"

"Um... I don't know, maybe," Adam teased him. "But I definitely won't stop until you do it."

Heath sighed and slipped under the covers. His partner followed him happily and spooned him.

After a moment Adam asked, "Heathy baby?"

The ginger made an annoyed noise.

"Don't get sick, okay?"

Heath smiled. "Will you make me soup then?"

"I can't cook."

"Oh, you need to learn it. Otherwise, you can't..." Heath halted. He'd wanted to say, _'Otherwise you can't become my husband.'_ But he knew that it was too early for them to talk about things like that, although he couldn't imagine a life without Adam anymore.

"I can't what?" his friend asked.

"You can't take care of me then," Heath answered.

Adam knew that was not what the other man had wanted to say. However, they hadn't been together very long yet. So he thought it was okay if Heath wanted to keep some secrets for now. He cuddled up even closer to Heath and closed his eyes. "Okay, I'll learn it."

 


End file.
